HONEYDEWYEAYEA
Honeydewyeayea is a Yogscast song that was released on June 23, 2013. It is a parody of YouTube sensation "Fabulous Secret Powers" by Slackcircus, which itself is a parody of 1992 hit song "What's Up" by the Four Non Blondes. By 24 June the song had already hit one million views, and a 10-hour version was released the following day. The song is about Simon finding a pig that follows him to his factory, where they become best friends. Then, Simon "accidentally" cooks the pig, frying it and grilling it. Discovering what he did, he mourns over his now dead friend before eating him. At the end of the video, the ghost of the pig appears in a cave, and tells Simon not to feel bad, and to just keep the pork inside of his "big dwarf belly". The animation that accompanies the song is a scene-by-scene comparison to the "Fabulous Secret Powers" (or "Heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa") video that it was based off. The video description is: "We found an old VHS tape with this magical song on it! Enjoy!" On June 25, 2013 on BlueXephos a 10-hour version of the video was released. The description reads: "You asked for it, don't blame me! Also I'm taking no responsibility if anyone goes mad from watching this." On June 29, 2013 on BlueXephos a behind the scenes video was released with the description: "A little behind the scenes video to give you guys some insight into the process behind making the song! Enjoy :)" On January 29, 2014 on BlueXephos the behind the scenes video was set as a private video, so people can no longer view the original upload on YouTube. However, now the video can again be viewed publicly. Videos HONEYDEWYEAYEA|Original video. HONEYDEWYEAYEA 10 hour version|10 hour version HONEYDEWYEAYEA - Behind The Scenes|Behind the scenes. Extended Links *Video that this video is based on is located here *Buy the song on iTunes here or on Amazon here Lyrics Simon And so I dig sometimes For some coal and stone And I think to myself "I'm all alone" And then I I saw a cute little piggy And so I fed you some wheat And you followed me All the way back to the factory And then I screamed at the top of my lungs "Best friends from now on!" And I say Hey! Yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah I said hey Best friends from now on! And I say Hey! Yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah I said hey Let's get this cookin' on Sips And he fried! Simon Oh my god did I fry! I fried all the pork It's a taste infusion Duncan And he grills! Simon Oh my god did I grill! It was such a thrill Duncan Myar! Simon Pass the bar-be-que sauce! And I say Hey! Yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah I said hey My best friend has now gone! (Ghost of pig) And I say Don't cry for me Lewis (Ghost of pig) Just keep me inside Inside of your big dwarf belly Simon Hey! Yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah Hey! Yeah! Ye ye yeah! Eating friends is so wrong Category:Music Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Ceeraanoo Category:Animation Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Songs Category:Simon's Songs Category:Sips Category:Simon Lane